


Crush

by akazim



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akazim/pseuds/akazim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheetor has a crush on a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Disclaimer: Ok folks, Beast Wars and all the characters here belong to someone else, people who actually have money and make money with this, unlike me. I'm doing it just for the fun of it, so don't sue me. Notes: I have rated it R for some slash references, language and other various things that might come up. Consider yourself warned. To those who read plz review, Thanks. Almost forgot enjoy it. ^_^ , and thanks to Justine for doing the beta.

 

The battle keeps on going, our fights never seem to end. That doesn't really bother me though, being a warrior is more fun than being a scientist, but I know someone who might be upset; our white and black comrade. He doesn't blend in well with the ground from the enemy fire like the others, I'm not sure if that's fearless or just stupid, but somehow He always manage to stay in one piece.

The distraction we caused allowed Optimus the chance to destroy Megatron's device - it's always a some device; that guy needs new ideas.

But Inferno and Waspinator are apparently not ready to give up chasing after me and talk about a bad moment to run out energy; my gun is useless. I change to beast mode to put distance between us and finally manage to get away from the flying morons but it's far from over. I trip, falling right into Tarantulas' sight. I'm about to be blasted away when a white frost covers him up; Tigatron saved me.

I change back to robot mode, and run to his embrace, high on emotions. He showed up like a white knight, I'm just following my impulses, and before I realize my arms are around his strong body. He doesn't pull back, just remains there silently, cold. At first I'm embarrassed, but then He looks at me gently and I smiled back.

"Took you a long time little cat" He says almost laughing.

"You knew?" I blush again.

"Of course I knew, I would have been blind to not see it" And then there is. a kind of smile I haven't seen before, the kind you only give to a loved one.

"Do you love me?" I whisper softly.

But there's no answer, just his strong lips on mine; our first kiss, his lead, out in the jungle just like I dreamed. I don't even care if the others show up, I only care about him and the way He makes me feel. Abruptly He pushes away and whisper something in my ear.

"Wake up"

"Wake up spots!" the rat cried

The sudden surprise makes me fall of the bed. It was a dream, a damn fantasy. I'm so pissed it ended before something interesting happened, but I must admit, it was fun while it lasted, in a twisted kind of way. Feelings that I wouldn't admit while conscious are voiced out loud in my sleep; this isn't the first dream I've had.

"Was with the screaming?"

"We paged you like a million times, my next trick was gonna be called 'Bucket of water over the kitty'"

"That's hilarious, that's just fucking hilarious Rattrap"

"Just hurry up, you have work to do"

"Me again?"

"Questioning orders? That doesn't sound . oh wait, it does sound like you. If you must know, it's because you're the fastest here, now get your ass to the deck"

I listen to the boring lecture of what I have to do, nodding my head, but deep down I'm daydreaming. I'm just lost in my thoughts, my thoughts of him. 

I can't wait anymore; I don't want to. Screw the mission, I need to see him right now. So I head towards his position.

His sweet breath going in and out in the sterile background flashes like a red light in the dark. I can sense him; he's so close to me.

I know somewhere deep down we're more than companions; I feel this way about him, wouldn't he? It's a possibility, and while I search the area looking for him, my mind wonders. 

Can he feel me the way I do? Does he know when I'm around? Does he dream about me?

A grin fills my lips at the memory of my dreams, but the snow that embraces my fur drags me back to reality; I have to find him.

I have to tell him.

I need to know.

A small hidden cave is a few steps away, and there's no doubt in my mind that he's in there. I can feel his warm body from where I'm standing; somehow it's calling me. I approach slowly; I want to surprise him. My heart beats faster and faster, my spark terrified with anticipation. I'm repeating in my mind the words that I have said over and over in my sleep. I'm ready to call his name, but someone else does it.

"Tigatron!" she cries, extending the wings on her back.

He is with someone else; not me but her. I have never seen something like this or felt anything alike awake or sleep. I want to go and find a way to wash away this feeling but I remain still.

The harmonic movements between both of them hypnotizes me. I let myself be carried away by the scene in front of me; staring silent with an intensity that will scare them if they notice me. But they're lost in each other; I could be on flames and they wouldn't see me.

I order my feet to move, to runaway, but they don't listen. I'm paralyzed. I'm not sure if it's because of the shock or the disappointment, but I can't move.

I just keep watching.

Her hands travel all over him, searching every corner, rubbing every limb, licking every stripe, kissing every part of his precious metal.

The way his body responds to her touch are no words to describe it. Even in my dreams he never moved like that, paying every single touch with a tender movement his whole body, only there for her. Both of them just there for one another.

My ears only listening the soft moans he's making - I've never heard that sound before. Slowly my breath is becoming faint, to be one with his My knees are failing. At some point I stop thinking, getting closer and closer, wanting to be one with him, following my lust burning inside, knowing that the only true comfort is in his arms. But Airazor's grasp snaps me out of it. I realize the truth: he's not mine, but hers; she is in my place, living my dream.

The intensity of their movements is increasing, she's coming again, fucking bitch! I cry inside, and bite my lips trying to contain my deception and rage. I finally find the courage to get the hell out, and as carefully as I can, I leave.

I'm crying in my beast mode, but I blame the weather for it, so I do what I do the best, I run, as fast as I can as far as my strength allows me. Somehow I want to forget, but part of me doesn't. It's strange, I don't understand it myself.

I still have a mission to complete so I lead myself towards it.

Piece of cake; the mission was almost a joke. Some misreadings from Rhinox sensors, I'm back in the Axalon in a heart beat, but my heart won't stop beating painfully.

Late that night I'm uneasy. Honestly I'm sick of rolling on the bed without falling sleep. I get up and walk to the deck. No one's up, I sit looking at the goddam ugly stars, there was a time when stars look romantic to me; not anymore.

"Homesick?" a voice asks me.

"Huh? Oh Optimus, not really; just thinking"

"About you blowing your orders?"

"Actually. I have no excuse"

"It's natural Cheetor, we all felt like that for Airazor at one time, but she choose Tigatron. Don't worry they'll be plenty of girls waiting for you on Cybertron"

"Sure Big bot, and I'm sorry about."

"Don't mention it, now go to bed"

And as I leave my mind is quieter. I'm convincing myself to move on, to forget him, but I remember his smile, his lips, his voice and I say out loud.

"This isn't over"


End file.
